Perdiendo la amistad
by Fairytail4eve123456
Summary: Lucy se siente pesimo ya han pasado dos meses desde que alguien le habla ,no sabe que hacer si quedarse o irse del gremio lo unico que sabe que no estara en donde no la quieren
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este fanfic lo hice de una idea que me llego de repente, no es un crossover pero tiene algunos personajes de Hatekyo Hitman Rebor! (vi la serie es muy buena, no tanto como Fairy tail pero igual es buena)**_

* * *

¿La ultima misión?

Era un día normal en Fairy tail todos festejaban como siempre sin razón alguna, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el suceso del daimatau enbu y el problema con los dragones, Lucy quien fue salvada de Rogué del futuro por Natsu estaba un poco triste ya que pensaba que su relación se iba a fortalecer con el dragón slayer pero resulto siendo todo lo contrario. Al primer mes no realizo trabajo alguno con su equipo, ya que estos comenzaron a ir con Lissana, quien era la hermana menor de Mirajane quien desde que volvió de Edolas no había podido recuperar tiempo con sus amigos de la infancia, por eso Lucy no estaba tan preocupada ya que se podría decir que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido con su amiga. Ya en el segundo mes ya estaba preocupándose por que no había querido realizar trabajos sin su equipo aunque estos los realizaban sin la rubia y no tan solo eso sino que también la ignoraban.

**Lucy:** Aaaah…. Que aburrimiento ¿Qué debería hacer? –se preguntaba para si misma la rubia sentada en una banca solitaria en el gremio mientras que todos hablaban con Lissana-

**Mira:** Oh Lucy no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste? –Preguntaba la albina con su sonrisa característica-

**Lucy:** Eh estado aquí todo el santo día – Respondió con tristeza ya que ahora no solo era su equipo sino que todo el gremio quienes las ignoraban-

**Mira:** ¿en serio? Pensaba que estabas en una misión con Natsu, Gray y Erza

**Lucy:** No, no he ido a una misión con ellos en dos meses y no tan solo es eso si no que también necesito dinero para pagar el arriendo y no e ido a ninguna misión sola- Su voz otra vez sonaba triste ya que ella sentía que traicionaba a sus amigos al no ir a misiones sin ellos, aunque ellos si lo hacen sin ella- sabes Mira

**Mira:** ¿Si?

**Lucy:** ya han pasado dos meses de lo sucedido con los dragones y todos me ignoran, ¿crees que solo fui un remplazo?

**Mira:** ¿Un remplazo, de quien? –pregunto la albina un poco anonadada ya que lo que le decía la rubia no tenia nada que ver con Fairy tail pero ella igual noto que por algo raro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia en esos dos meses

**Lucy:** No te lo tomes a mal pero empiezo a creer que solo fui un remplazo para Lissana –su voz se estaba quebrando tenia demasiado dolor acumulado al tener ese pensamiento incluso ni Wendy a quien consideraba su hermana menor y Levy quien pensaba que era su mejor amiga la habían prestado atención-

**Mira:** de que hablas a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que eres un remplazo para nadie, tu eres tu y Lissana es Lissana –contestaba con voz maternal pero igual con dudas ya que era verdad que nadie se percataba de ella- oye Lucy porque no mejor realizas una misión para poder pasar el rato y olvidarte de esos pensamientos aprovechando de ganar dinero también, eh guardado un trabajo en que la recompensa son de 300.000 jewells y no es bastante duro solo debes derrotar a unos bandidos

**Lucy:** Esta bien –su voz seguía igual de seca pero ella sabia que tendría que realizar una misión en solitario si quería seguir viviendo en su casa ya que debe dos meses de arriendo y la casera le advirtió que si ella no paga será desalojada a la calle- déjame ver el papel

_**Derrotar a unos bandidos que causan problemas en el pueblo de Alca**_

_**Recompensa: 300.000 jewells y llave esmeralda**_

**Lucy:** ¿Llave esmeralda nunca había escuchado nunca sobre las llaves esmeraldas? -pensaba la rubia-

**Mira:** ¿Y? decidiste – le pregunto con una sonrisa

**Lucy:** si voy a hacerla – con voz mas alegre ya que estaba interesada en la llave que se daba de recompensa- voy ha partir mañana por la mañana, adiós Mira cuídate

Lucy después de despedirse de la primera persona que le hablaba durante esos 2 meses salió del gremio de camino a casa

**Lucy:** al final parece que tendré que salir del equipo por mi cuenta o si no ellos van a ser los que me expulsen- pensaba para si misma caminando hacia su casa mirando a las estrellas con una u otra lagrima que pasaba por sus mejillas y como ellos son su familia, bueno con lo ocurrido en los dos meses empezó a dudar de esto-

Mientras en el gremio

**Mira:** No puedo creer que hallamos ignorado a Lucy por dos meses, me siento bastante mal por eso ella no tiene ninguna familia a parte de Fairy tail y debe ser demasiado doloroso qué su única familia no le preste atención por ese tiempo- pensaba la albina hasta que fue interrumpida por otra albina-

**Lissana:** ¿Mira-nee que sucede? Te vez un poco preocupada

**Mira:** sabes estoy un poco triste ya que todos hemos ignorado a Lucy por casi dos meses – Mira hablaba con tristeza ya que recién llego a darse cuenta de lo que le hicieron a Lucy-

**Lissana:** No te preocupes Mira-nee deberías tomar un pocos de mis deliciosos jugos, sabes de un tiempo que no te veo tomando uno ¿es que acaso no te gustan? – ella hablaba haciendo berrinche a su hermana que de un buen tiempo no tomaba sus deliciosos jugos-

**Mira:** Lo siento Lissana e estado demasiada ocupada estos días, ni siquiera eh podido dormir bien con todo el trabajo que tengo – Hablo con pesadez en su voz ya que estaba muy cansada y con sueño-

**Lissana:** Mira-nee lo siento por ti, pero deberías tomar uno te hará bien –Lissana entro en la cocina y le hizo su famoso jugo con frutas, hierbas y un polvo secreto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y luego se dirigió donde estaba su hermana mayor – listo Mira-nee toma es de frutilla te gustara mucho lo prepare exclusivo para ti

**Mira:** Muchas gracias Lissana –después de eso se tomo el vaso al seco (no se como se dirá pero es beberse todo el liquido de una sola vez) gracias ahora siento como todas mis energías volvieron

En el consejo mágico

**Lahar:** Creo que es necesario que ellos tomen acción sobre esto, o si no se podría poner la situación mucho más critica

**Consejero 1:** sabes que ellos son magos clases triple S y que tan solo un trabajo costaría 1/3 del presupuesto anual

**Doranbolt:** Sabemos que es complicado por el dinero pero la situación amerita este gasto

**Consejero 2:** Ambos tiene razón hay que actuar primero o Zeref podría dar un golpe irreversible en el mundo mágico

**Consejero 3:** este bien realizaremos la votación se necesitara seis de los nueve consejeros para aceptar la propuesta de aceptar el presupuesto para contratar a uno

**Consejero 1:** en contra

**Consejero 2:** A favor

**Consejero 3:** A favor

**Consejero 4:** A favor

**Consejero 5:** A favor

**Consejero 6:** En contra

**Consejero 7:** A favor

**Consejero 8:** A favor

**Lahar (quien pertenecía al consejo):** A favor

**Consejero 1:** Bueno aunque estoy en contra de esta decisión el consejo a dado siete votos a favor y dos en contra se acepta la petición para contratar a uno de los tres magos supremos de todo el mundo

Con Lucy

La maga al entrar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue cenar para luego tomar un baño e irse a dormir, también había invocado a Plue

**Lucy:** Oye Plue ¿Qué crees que seria lo mejor para mi? –con voz triste -

**Plue:** Punn puun

**Lucy:** ¿Haci que tampoco sabes que debería hacer eh? , me gustaría saber la respuesta , amo mucho a Fairy tail pero lo que viene sucediendo hace dos meses me hace pensar cosas locas como irme del gremio- su voz se volvía aun mas triste después de lo que pensó-

Al día siguiente

Lucy se fue a su misión la cual consistía en derrotar a algunos ladrones que atormentaban en un pueblo, ella seguía pensando en el tren la decisión que iba a tomar luego de terminar la misión

**Lucy:** Ya estoy harta que me ignoren , esta decidido cuando vuelva va ser la prueba de fuego si alguien aparte de Mira se preocupa ´por mi seguiré en el gremio , si no es así no quiero estar en un lugar donde no me quieren –a ella después de eso se le formo una sonrisa triste ya que era mas posible que sucediera lo segundo y eso confirmaría su teoría que nunca fue nadie en Fairy tail si no que solo era un remplazo de la chica que al volver no le servía a nadie mas en el gremio-

Después de seis horas en el tren había llegado a su destino, el pueblo donde se realizaría su trabajo, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa del alcalde, pues fue el quien había publicado la misión

Pov Lucy

Al llegar a la casa del alcalde lo primero que hice fue llamarlo a la puerta, ahí fui recibido por una empleada

**Empleada:** Buenos días señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Bueno quisiera hablar con el alcalde le podría decir que soy mago de Fairy tail – Al decir que era maga de Fairy tail entro en duda ¿en realidad pertenecía al gremio?-

**Empleada:** A! usted vino por la solicitud pase por favor

–La empleada me hizo pasar a la sala principal mientras iba a buscar al alcalde-

¿En realidad soy maga de Fairy tail? Al final y al cabo solo soy una persona con la insignia del gremio solamente pues Fairy tail es una familia y me di cuenta que nunca pertenecí a ella- estaba pensando hasta que fui interrumpida por un anciano canosos de estatura media-

**Alcalde:** Buenos días yo soy el alcalde de este humilde pueblo, ¿en que le puedo servir?

Bueno, yo vine por la misión que usted mando a pedir sobre derrotar a los ladrones que atormentan al pueblo

**Alcalde:** ¿En serio? No es muy joven para venir sola ¿No estará en un equipo que le ayude?

-Lo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras me llego toda la tristeza pero me la trague, no podía demostrar debilidad ante un cliente- No, pertenecí a uno pero ahora soy independiente- intente responder, a quien voy a mentir, ¿yo independiente? Si supiera que mi equipo me expulso aunque todavía no oficialmente-

**Alcalde:** bueno eso no importa con tal que se deshaga de los ladrones todo estar bien –luego de eso el alcalde me dio toda la información que tenia, su ubicación, miembros, y que ninguno usaba magia

Luego de la información que recibí del alcalde fui enseguida al escondite de los ladrones ya que quería terminar pronto esto y volver al gremio para saber que seria de mi , caminaba de los mas bien cuando veo a cinco personas golpeando a un chico un poco menor que yo , tendría unos 16 años ( Lucy tiene 19 , sin contar los 7 años pasados en la isla Tenrou) al verlos corrí rápidamente a su rescate , y la sorpresa que me lleve fue que las cinco personas que golpeaban al chico era las personas a las cuales tenia que capturar

Pov normal

**Lucy: **¡Ey! Ustedes dejen a ese chico tranquilo –Grite furiosa, porque lo que mas rabia me da son las personas abusivas que se aprovechan de su fuerza para hacer sufrir a los demás- ábrete puerta del león, Leo, Ábrete puerta de la virgen, Virgo

**Loki:** Hola Lucy, ¿Quieres ir a una cita romántica conmigo?

**Virgo:** Ola Hime ¿Castigo?

**Lucy:** No Loki no quiero ir a una cita y Virgo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no habrá castigo –A la rubia se le caía una gota de la cabeza por sus espíritus- Loki y Virgo necesito que derroten a esos 5 yo me encargare de cuidar a ese chico

**Loki:** ¿Natsu y los demás? –Pregunto extrañado el león ya que no había visto a los compañeros de equipo de Lucy-

**Lucy:** No están aquí esto es una misión en solitario- dijo con tristeza a lo que el espíritu se dio cuenta y no quiso preguntar más-

Después de eso tanto como Loki y Virgo se encargaron de dos al mismo tiempo dejando al líder del equipo para Lucy

**Ladrón:** Así que tenemos a una rubiecita aquí, creo que después recibirás tu castigo –dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara-

**Lucy:** Ni lo intentes –en ese momento Lucy ataco al ladro con su látigo derrotándolo rápidamente al igual como lo hicieron Virgo y Loki-

Luego de tener amarrado a los 5 ladrones con la ayuda de sus espíritus Lucy se dirigió al joven para preguntarle su estado, el joven tenia el pelo castaño largo parecido al peinado que usa Loki y vestía de terno al igual que el solo que el de pelo castaño no tenia corbata, el cuello desordenado y traía una cadena con un anillo que decía Vongola

**Lucy:** Estas bien – pregunto con una sonrisa el rostro

**¿?:** Si gracias me salvaste –El chico respondió con una sonrisa tímida-

**Lucy:** Bueno me presento mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y a los que vez allá son mis espíritus Virgo y Leo

**¿?: **Gracias de nuevo por salvarme mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada pero me puedes decir Tsuna

**Lucy:** Oye Tsuna que haces aquí no sabes que es peligroso y mas encima vistiendo elegantemente no sabes que haci atraes a los ladrones –hablaba retando al chico ya que si ella no hubiera estado no sabría que hubiera pasado con el-

**Tsuna:** No te preocupes al final y al cabo igual escaparía –riendo con vergüenza con lo que le había sucedido- es que estaba perdido y buscaba un lugar donde alguien me podría decir donde se ubica la ciudad de Magnolia- este reía avergonzado ya que ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba pero su vista se quedo viendo a la rubia la cual sonreía-

**Lucy: **Así que vas a Magnolia –Con una sonrisa en su rostro- Yo vivo ahí si quieres me acompañas a buscar la recompensa y luego nos vamos juntos en el tren

**Tsuna:** ¡en serio! –Al pobre chico le brillaban los ojos de emoción ya que al fin podría llegar a su destino- Gracias, gracias, gracias

Luego la rubia y el castaño se dirigieron a la casa del alcalde a recibir la recompensa

**Alcalde:** Que buen trabajo realizaste me sorprendiste mucho por el tiempo que paso debes de ser una maga muy fuerte

**Lucy:** No creo que yo sea fuerte sino que los ladrones no eran muy fuertes

**Alcalde: **No te trates haci hubieron muchos magos que intentaron realizar el trabajo y solo volvieron lastimados con las manos vacías

**Lucy:** A lo mejor ya estaban cansados –hablaba Lucy pues ella fuerte ni ella se lo creía-

**Tsuna:** No te menosprecies no solo los derrotaste si no que me salvaste, tente un poco mas de confianza

**Lucy:** Gracias, cambiando de tema ¿Qué es esa llave de esmeralda?

**Alcalde: **Es una llave celestial pero nunca alguien a podido abrirla

Después de recibir el dinero y la llave se fueron a la estación ya arriba del tren

**Lucy:** oye Tsuna se podría saber ¿para que vas hacia Magnolia?

**Tsuna:** voy a ver a un viejo amigo, y tú que piensas hacer con esa llave

**Lucy:** Enseguida voy a saberlo – poniendo una sonrisa- ábrete puerta de Crux

**Crux:** ¿Qué quieres Lucy-sama?

**Lucy:** me podrías darme información sobre esta llave –mostrando la llave de esmeralda-

**Crux:** enseguida Lucy-sama –en ese momento pareció haberse dormido-

**Tsuna:** Ehh Lucy se quedo dormido –Lo vio con una gota en la cabeza-

**Lucy:** No te preocupes esta buscando información

5 minutos después

**Crux:** Lucy-sama esa llave se llama frenesí la única información permitida que encontré que solo puede ser utilizada por un mago estelar de grandes poderes, pero esto le costaría la vida- después de esto volvió a supuestamente dormir-

**Lucy:** Así que debe ser muy poderosa para dar la vida del portador- Hablaba con su mano en su mentón de manera pensativa-

**Tsuna:** Lucy por que tu espíritu volvió a buscar información

**Lucy:** No, Ahora si se durmió –luego de eso cerro la puerta del espíritu dejando con un signo de interrogación a Tsuna-

Después de que terminara el viaje ya en el terminal de Magnolia

**Lucy:** Ya, Tsuna este es la despedida espero que antes que te vallas de la ciudad venme a visitar a Fairy tail ya

**Tsuna:** este bien me despediré de ti después

Después de que Lucy se separo de Tsuna fue directa al gremio tenia una duda y tenía que ser respondida, ya estando al frente de la puerta

Lucy: bueno esto decidirá mi futuro en el gremio – decía mientras suspiraba -

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia ahora que estoy de vacaciones y vagando lanzare un capitulo mínimo por semana, también contestare preguntas no directas a la historia

¡ME DEMORE 5 EN ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO Y ESO QUE ESTABA CON INSPIRACION , VA A SER MUY DIFICIL SEGUIR PERO PONDRE TODO MI EMPEÑO YA QUE ESTOY DE VAGO (VACACIONES) SE ME VENDRAN MAS IDEAS A LA CABEZA


	2. El ataque de las Hadas

_**Hola a todos feliz año nuevo espero que la hayan pasado bien y que este año 2014 sea mucho mejor para todos y me gustari que se pusieran metas para este año ejemplo mi meta para este año es salir del liceo con una nota mayo a 5.5 , aunque es un poquito bajo igual pase de curso con un 4.9 (lacra)este ya es el segundo capitulo quiero agradecer a las 6 personas que comentaron el primer capitulo, quiero decir que publicare todos los jueves , y si por abc potivo no tengo listo el capitulo es por que quiero trabajar en enero y si eso sucede yo les dire cuando saldrá el capitulo**_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

**Crux:** Lucy-sama esa llave se llama frenesí la única información permitida que encontré que solo puede ser utilizada por un mago estelar de grandes poderes, pero esto le costaría la vida- después de esto volvió a supuestamente dormir-

**Lucy:** Así que debe ser muy poderosa para dar la vida del portador- Hablaba con su mano en su mentón de manera pensativa-

**Tsuna:** Lucy por que tu espíritu volvió a buscar información

**Lucy:** No, Ahora si se durmió –luego de eso cerro la puerta del espíritu dejando con un signo de interrogación a Tsuna-

Después de que terminara el viaje ya en el terminal de Magnolia

**Lucy:** Ya, Tsuna este es la despedida espero que antes que te vallas de la ciudad venme a visitar a Fairy tail ya

**Tsuna:** este bien me despediré de ti después

Después de que Lucy se separo de Tsuna fue directa al gremio tenia una duda y tenía que ser respondida, ya estando al frente de la puerta

Lucy: bueno esto decidirá mi futuro en el gremio – decía mientras suspiraba -

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: El ataque de las hadas**_

En la ciudad de Magnolia caminaba una rubia pensativamente, estaba muy preocupada sobre su futuro próximo ya que había tomado una decisión un poco drástica de dejar el gremio que mas ama si nadie se da cuenta de su presencia exceptuando a Mirajane

_**POV Lucy**_

Yo caminaba por la calle en dirección a mi casa pues primero quiero tomar un baño, debido a que debía ir al gremio para saber lo que iba sucederme, hoy se cumplen dos meses de que todo el gremio me ignora presiento que solo fui un simple remplazo para Lissana, pues cuando ella volvió de apoco empezaron a ignorarme y poner toda su atención en Lissana, pues ¿Quién no lo haría? Ella es bella, humilde, divertida y sobre todo es mucho mas fuerte que yo, yo quien fue al daimatau enbu a puro dar lastima, perdí el combate contra Flore Corona y también me humillaron en la competencia naval, todavía me acuerdo la paliza que me propino Minerva de _Sabertooth, ahí me di cuenta lo débil e inservible que soy por mi cuenta –de repente la rubia termino de maquinar cosas en su cabeza cuando entro a su casa- ¡al fin en casa! –después de eso ella se dio una ducha se vistió con su atuendo habitual y se coloco su látigo y llaves en la cadera para poder dirigirse al gremio_

_Tiempo de salto en las cercanías del gremio_

_**POV normal**_

_Enfrente den edificio en forma de castillo se encontraba una rubia con miedo de entrar pues esta podría ser su ultima vez en el gremio en que vivió tanta aventuras, alegrías y últimamente mucha tristeza_

_Lucy se encontraba frente a la puerta del gremio, ella se acerco y escucho unas voces y descubrió que eran sus"amigos"_

_**Lissana:**__ Oye Natsu vamos a otra misión juntos –Abrasándose del brazo con Natsu-_

_**Natsu:**__ Lo que quieras mi vida –Dándole un beso romántico_

_**Lucy:**__ - aun en la puerta- tranquilízate Lucy tu ya sabes que EL no te ama si no que la ama a ella para lo que vine acá es ver que sucede con mi futuro –se decía a ella misma y siguió escuchando la conversación_

_**Erza:**__ ¡Bien hecho! La misión anterior fue un éxito, menos mal que sacamos del equipo a esa rubia mimada_

_**Lucy:**__ Erza tu no –se decía mientras empezaban a caer las primeras lágrimas- _

_**Gray:**__ si, tomamos la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas, ella solamente estorbaba en las misiones_

_Después de las palabras de Gray Lucy se sintió aun peor pero no sabia lo que iba a escuchar de EL_

_**Natsu:**__ Si tienen razón ella es un estorbo, yo iba a su casa por que la mía esta muy desordenada y tengo comida gratis, la muy tonta pensaba que iba a visitarla para pasar el tiempo con ella jajajajaja (risas modo on)_

_Lucy luego de escuchar esto se le rompió el corazón e intento salir corriendo pero fue detenida por un golpe en el estomago propinada por su "amiga, la cual le dio tan fuerte que le envió dentro del gremio"_

_**Levy:**__ oye Lucy que mierda crees que estas haciendo espiando al gremio, ¿acaso estas buscando información para traicionarnos?_

_**Lucy:**__ No Levy-chan… -recibió una cachetada-_

_**Levy:**__ No me digas Levy-chan, una mierda como tú nunca podrá ser mi amiga_

_**Juvia:**__ Juvia piensa lo mismo Lucy es tan inservible que ni saquera un resfriado la pesca (tremenda talla) así que no es mi rival de amor_

_**Gajel:**__ Oye coneja siempre has sido inservible, eres una perra la cual la tienen que salvar en cada momento_

_**Lucy:**__ -Gritando- ¡Mentira! Usted es una mierda ignorándome por dos meses y se hacen llamar familia, y yo pensaba que este gremio era diferente a los demás sino que es un gremio de mierda_

_De repente Lucy recibe una descarga eléctrica propinada de Laxus que la deja teniendo convulsiones en el piso, mientras que un conocido suyo se acerca_

_**Natsu:**__ ¡escucha perra nunca mas digas eso de este gremio, nadie puede insultar a Fairy Tail y mucho menos una debilucha inservible como tu!_

_Lucy quien apenas se podía parar le respondió_

_**Lucy:**__ pero si lo que digo es verdad ustedes no son familia…_

_Lucy recibió un golpe de fuego en el estomago de parte Natsu que la mando volando fuera del gremio_

_**Natsu:**__ No digas eso todos nosotros somos familia, todos nosotros protegemos a nuestros Nakama _

_**Lucy:**__ ¿De que diableas hablas y yo que soy?_

_**Natsu:**__ Exacto rubia tonta a ti nunca te hemos visto como Nakama y menos familia lo único que eres para nosotros es un par de tetas gigantes_

_**Lucy:**__ ¡Mentira! –ella estaba empezando a entrar en un estado de shock por las palabras que escuchaba-_

_**Natsu:**__ Rubia tonta, aun no me crees, para que lo puedas comprobar perderás la vida, ¡todos atáquenla con sus mas poderosos ataques!_

_**Lucy: **__No –con los ojos llenos de terror y lágrimas-_

_**Gray:**__ Ice maker: Bazuca_

_**Levy**__: Escritura mágica: Fuego_

_**Cana:**__ Cartas mágicas (no se me como se llama su ataque)_

_**Mira:**__ bola demoniaca (tampoco me acuerdo)_

_**Wendy:**__ Rugido del dragón de los cielos_

_**Gajel:**__ Rugido del dragón de hierro_

_**Natsu:**__ ¡Ahora muere perra! Rugido del dragón de fuego_

_**Tiempo antes en el otro extremo de Magnolia estaban Tsuna dentro de una casa**_

_**Tsuna:**__ Así que es esa la misión gracias Crome_

_**Crome: **__no se preocupe Boss, estoy para ayudarla_

_**Tsuna:**__ Gracias de nuevo, ¿te puedo pedir otro favor?_

_**Crome:**__ lo que quiera Boss_

_**Tsuna:**__ me puedes acompañar al gremio de esta ciudad, es que sabes no quiero que me reconozcan_

_**En la actualidad**_

_Todos los miembros de Fairy tail realizaban sus mas poderos ataques uniéndose en uno solo , después se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor ensordecedor en toda Magnolia pus Lucy quien estaba frente el ataque lo recibió de lleno calcinándose y cortándose dentro del ataque , después que el ataque termino_

_Lissana: mi amor mira – apuntado al agujero provocado por el ataque- la muy tonta murió y ni siquiera dejo un poquito de ella_

_Natsu: Tienes razón la muy inservible quedo desaparecida ni siquiera quedo una parte para poder divertirnos un poco más._

* * *

_**Que oscuro el capitulo espero que les haya gustado ycomente , eso es para saber que la historia se lee **_

_**Adiós hasta la otra semana **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen la gran demora pero no se me ocurria nada , mas ensima estuve viendo otros animes y me quede pegado pero enserio espero que me disculpen por la gran demora _

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Natsu:**__ ¡Ahora muere perra! Rugido del dragón de fuego_

_**Tiempo antes en el otro extremo de Magnolia estaban Tsuna dentro de una casa**_

_**Tsuna:**__ Así que es esa la misión gracias Crome_

_**Crome: **__no se preocupe Boss, estoy para ayudarla_

_**Tsuna:**__ Gracias de nuevo, ¿te puedo pedir otro favor?_

_**Crome:**__ lo que quiera Boss_

_**Tsuna:**__ me puedes acompañar al gremio de esta ciudad, es que sabes no quiero que me reconozcan_

_**En la actualidad**_

_Todos los miembros de Fairy tail realizaban sus mas poderos ataques uniéndose en uno solo , después se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor ensordecedor en toda Magnolia pus Lucy quien estaba frente el ataque lo recibió de lleno calcinándose y cortándose dentro del ataque , después que el ataque termino_

_Lissana: mi amor mira – apuntado al agujero provocado por el ataque- la muy tonta murió y ni siquiera dejo un poquito de ella_

_Natsu: Tienes razón la muy inservible quedo desaparecida ni siquiera quedo una parte para poder divertirnos un poco más._

* * *

Capitulo 3 : Verdad y Dolor

Después de atacar a Lucy Natsu junto a los demás empezaron a soltar risas , pero lo estraño de la situación era que todos menos Lissana estaban llenos de lagrimas , **¿Qué es lo que les pasa? debería estar felices que esa rubia débil este muerte asi va a dejar de estorvarnos ¿no creen? **Preguntaba la albina a lo que todos los demás asistieron con una gran sonrisa pero aun llorando a mares , **por que no mejor nos vamos a festejar a lo mejor estilo Fairy tail que esa ya no va estorbar mas la relación mia con la de Natsu** volvió a decir la albina a la que todos volvían a responder de la misma manera y forma"no importa que estén en ese estado mientras todos me tomen atención a mi" pensó Lissana

Asi pasaron las horas de un feliz gremio con gente rodeando y conversando con Lissana **oye Natsu ahora que no esta la rubia te gustaría ser mi novio **pregunto la albina a lo que el asesino le respondió afirrmativo ** Lissana tu sabes que te quiero mucho te gustaría ser mi novia **a lo que le respondieron con un si y un gran beso a lo que el pelirosa respondió mecánicamente

Pov Maestro

Mientras regresaba al gremio al cual falte una semana no pude no pensar sobre Lucy la pequeña esta sufriendo mucho por culpa de sus compañeros que la ignoran , mientras pensaba segui caminando hasta que me encontré con dos encapuchados a los cuales reconoci inmediatamente **hola Merody Jellal ¿Qué hacen cerca de Fairy tail? **Pregunte ya que se me hizo demasiado raro que se acercaran a un lugar poblado como es el gremio **lo que pasa es que estuvimos investigando una gran fuente de magia oscura que podría estar relacionada con Zeref y lo que mas me preocupa es que la hayamos en Fairy tail asi que decidimos interceptarlo para poder preguntarle si ha visto algo raro en el ultimo mes **pregunto el peliazul muy serio , lo que me preocupo mucho y de inmediato se me vino a la mente mi pobre hija a la que ignoraban pues asi no es Fairy tail **ahora que lo mencionas ase mas o menos dos meses que el gremio en general ignoran a mi hija Lucy Heartfilia ** le respondi **¡dos meses! **Me respondió con lo que me sorprendió ya que el no es una persona de desesperarse fácilmente ** ¿Crees que podría ser a causa de esa fuente de magia oscura el comportamiento de los miembros? **Me asuste , por que eso significaría que Lucy corre gran peligro estando sola ** eso es lo mas posible , he estado aprendiendo magia que contraresta a la oscura pero cada segundo que pasa se va a hacer mas intensa y a la vez mas peligrosa**

**POV NORMAL**

Jellal Meredy y el maestro de Fairy tail se apresuraron a llegar al gremio pero en la entada se encontaron con algo que no pensaban ver incluso en un gremio problemático como ese , la paredes de fuera estaban destruidas y con sangre el suelo estaba un poco quemado , con hielo y distintas magias pertenecientes a los miembros del gremio a lo que el ex y mago santo se adentraron al gremio encontrándose con una imagen que jamás pensarían presenciar en sus vidas , cada uno de los miembros festejando pero lo malo era que todos lloraban a mares , una erza comiendo un pastel de fresa lleno de su propias lagrimas , un Gray hablando con sus nakamas en la misma situación a la maga caballero y este suceso le ocurria todos en el gremio en especial a cierto dragon slayer que estaba besando a la única pesona que estaba feliz y sin ninguna lagrima en sus ojos , la menor de las Stratus **¡que es lo que ha sucedido! ** Grito un enfurecido Makarov que aunque tenia sus sospechas rezaba para que no sean cierta ** nada maestro solamente hemos matado a Lucy ** contesto con una sonrisa Natsu pero igual que sus compañeros llorando **¿Qué?** Pregunto el maestro que tenia sus sospechas pero nunca quizo que las cosas terminaran asi, después un sentimiento estraño lo agobio una enorme triztesa ahora las únicas cosas que podía desear es que sus hijos ayan hecho eso actos en contra de sus voluntad por que no soportararia que lo hicieran con conocimiento y lo segundo que desearía seria destruir y vengar a su hija muerta ** creo que esmi turno para poder actuar ** Erza va estar muy mal cuando logre volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo pensaba jellal ya que sabia como era ella con Lucy a la cual trataba como una hermana menor , y luego de eso empezó a recitar un hechizo lo que proco que todos menos a Lissana le saliera un humo negro por la boca

POV Natsu

Derrepente logre tener control sobre mi mismo , no sabia lo que había ocurrido solo recuerdo que la noche anterior hice el amor con Lucy y días depues mi mente se puso en negro por un largo tiempo y hace poco sentí como si me apuñalaran el corazón , luego de pensar todo eso ladie la cabeza hacia ambos lados y todos a excepción de Lissana , el maestro , Meredy y Jellal estaban igual que yo ¿un momento? **¡Jellal Meredy que hacen aca! ** Pregunte , mas bien grite pero lo que me sorprendió es que los tres estaban mirando fijamente a Lissana con cara de odio ¿Qué paso?

**Como se te ocurrio matar a un nakama ** grito el viejo a lo que me sorprendió mucho y derrepente una imagen cruo por mi cabeza todos en el gremio atacando pero no logro recordar quien era pero por algo me siento muerto al recordar aquella imagen **espera viejo a quien a matado Lissana** pregunte enojado , no mas bien con miedo ya que recordé los dos meses en que ignorábamos a Lucy menos el dia de hoy ** No teacuerdas mi amor la rubia tonta de Lucy y no fui yo sino que ustedes fueron la que la mataron no te acuerdasnos la pasamos muy bien con ese momento , fue el culmine de nuestra felicidad** respondió Lissana a lo que quede en shock , rogando para que fuera una broma volvi a girar mi cabeza en ambas direcciones pero lo que vi me dejo helado , una Erza que derrepente empezó a llorar y a gritar y luego le suiguiron los demás miembros del gremio ** yo no he matado a na…. ** No pude hablar mas la memoria regreso por completo vi como ataque a Lucy , **la mate yo la mate**

**Pov normal**

El maestro estaba viendo a todos sus hijos en ese estado no podría describir el sufrimiento que sentía al ver a sus hijos a lo que escucho a natsu hablando **la mate yo la mate **, el maestro no soporto mas y dio un grito lleno de lagrimas** ¡no hijos mios ustedes no la atacaron fueron echizados la realmente culpable fue Lissana! ** Paro de gritar ya no lograba detener la culpa ya que según el si hubiera sido un gran padre se ubiera dado cuenta de eso **¿Lissana no eso es mentira ella lleva muerta desde hace mucho** Hablo ¿LISSANA?

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo , espero que comenten hasta la proxima**


End file.
